


Dying Leaf of Love

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Anniversary Series [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dealing With Loss, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tissue Warning, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was close to their 5th year Anniversary,  but Aragorn is taking his lover for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ellender. Thank you sweetie, all the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them.

**Gondor**

It had been close to five years since Aragorn and Legolas had been married. Legolas counted the days until their 5th anniversary with excitement. Yet, Aragorn was ignoring him, and it was not like him to act that way.  
He did not know what he had done wrong, as the king kept his distance from him.  
Something was definitely wrong; he could feel it in the air, and in his heart.

He felt like his husband was having an affair. He did not feel important anymore to the man that he loved dearly to death.  
Legolas stared at his husband on the bed, not understanding why Aragorn winced at his touch upon his bare chest.

"Estel, please love, just tell me what I did wrong?" Legolas asked softly, wishing to get an honest reply from the man that he loved.

Aragorn sighed heavily; he was not ready for it, for Legolas. He stayed in the dark, his eyes and mouth shut.  
Not knowing what else to do to get a reply from the man, Legolas moved closer to Aragorn's manhood and started sucking it to the root.

He could feel the man shiver at his touch, and Legolas knew that he had his husband's attention. He just hoped that the man would do more than moan; and save his heartache.

Legolas continued sucking Aragorn, and noticed that the man closed his eyes like he was dreaming. He yearned for his husband to look at him, confront him, and yet the man did nothing, and it angered Legolas.

Then, Aragorn moaned and mumbled something. At first, Legolas thought he heard Aragorn say his name. But it wasn’t so, and his heart missed a beat.

_Rúmil_

He finished when Aragorn's cock spilled upon his lips, then he moved away. His husband did not look at him, and that broke his heart.

Legolas was very hurt, and dressed quickly; now understanding the reason why Aragorn could not stand his touch. As he left the bedroom, he tried to gather himself together to plan on what to do next. But he knew that it would have to wait until morning.  
Legolas could not stand the thought of sleeping next to his husband. So he walked down the corridor, hoping he could spend the night in the spare room.

On his way there, he heard heavy steps and heavy breathing. Legolas relaxed as he felt the dwarf's presence.  
"Gimli, what are you doing awake?" Legolas asked the dwarf.

"I should ask you the same, lad," Gimli replied, grinning at his friend. “Why are you going to the spare bedroom?” He had noticed the path that the elf was taking.

"It is not like the king would notice my absence,” Legolas replied, the dwarf hearing the sadness in his voice.

"What is it my friend?" Gimli asked, noticing the lone tear that fell from Legolas's blue eyes.

"I need to be alone to think. When I know for certain, I will let you know. And Gimli; can I trust you not to mention our conversation to Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"You can trust me, have no fear, lad,” Gimli replied, watching the elf as he walked straight to the spare room. He noticed that Legolas' shoulders were slumped. It was like the elf felt defeated, or looked that way.

\--

Legolas left the spare room, and headed straight towards the bedroom to confront his husband about the name that he mentioned earlier, as he came; spilling the hot sperm between his fingers.

He was surprised to see Rúmil standing next to his lover, whispering words of love. And to Legolas' shock, Aragorn returned that love. They kissed in front of him, and Legolas saw Aragorn moving toward the Golden Forest march warden's back, pulling him in close.

"Elessar?" he called softly, hoping that it was a game.

"My dear Elessar, do you not love me anymore?" Legolas asked as he walked toward the bed, hoping that Aragorn would face him and reply.

Since the couple ignored him and acted as if he was not there; Legolas turned around, and took his things. He decided even though he had something to share with his husband, it now no longer mattered for him to know. All he wished to do was to walk away.

What would be the point of staying if Aragorn chose someone else?

\--

Gimli was worried.

Gimli had not seen the Elf, and he was indeed afraid that Legolas had done something rash. That was not like him to do so, unless Legolas, his friend, was hurt. He walked towards the king's hall, trying to see if Aragorn might know where his husband was, but he stopped at the entrance as he heard noises.

Gimli peeked toward the entrance of Aragorn’s room and what he saw and heard came as a shock.

_Aragorn and Rúmil stood close to each other and they were kissing passionately._

_The king's hands were on Rúmil's ass, "I missed you, Rúmil."_

_"I missed you, too," Rúmil said. But what about your husband?" he asked._

_"He does not know about us," Aragorn replied as he moved his finger toward Rúmil's lips "So far, my love, our secret is safe. Who knows? I might keep you and let him know about us. If Legolas accepts it, he can stay, but not as my husband, anymore. If he will not, he will be banned from Gondor.”_

_"Are you certain, my love, that you are doing the right thing?" Rúmil asked, staring lovingly into his lovers’ eyes. "You have been married to him close to five years."_

_"I know, but I believe that I have found the one elf that caught my eyes and my heart." Aragorn replied and kissed his lover, not leaving any doubt._

_Legolas was the elf that he preferred from his past. He now believed that he had found his soul mate._

_Aragorn lead his lover towards the bedroom that he once shared with Legolas and closed the door._

Gimli left the king's hall entrance, still looking for his friend, with the guards' help to locate him. He finally saw Legolas walking, horse trailing behind, to the gates.

"Legolas." He called, but the elf kept walking.

Gimli ran towards his friend trying to catch up with him, but with no luck.

He could hear the black gates as they opened them. Then Legolas went through the gates with his horse following him, and the gates shutting behind him.

"Wait." Gimli called the guards of the gate.

"Do not close the gates, you are making an awful mistake by letting Prince Legolas go, you must not let him leave." Gimli explained, and the guards agreed.

Prince Legolas was loved by the guards; they were always there when his husband was attending councils; and Gimli was indeed a great friend to have. Both of them described to the guards their heroics from the War of the Ring.

The gates were now opened wide, and Gimli could see his friend walking aimlessly without destination in front of him. It was as if his life had faded from his eyes, and that concerned the dwarf more than the betrayal of Aragorn taking his husband for granted while taking a lover.

"Legolas," he called again, "Wait for me!”

Legolas turned around, and was surprised to see his best friend, and not his lover, running after him. "Why Gimli? Why did he do it to me?"Legolas asked him.

"I do not know lad, but running away will not give you any answers." Gimli replied.

"I cannot go back," Legolas said, "I already lost his love and his heart. I can see that he fell for someone else."

"Where were you planning to go then, lad?" Gimli asked, afraid for his friend.

"I think I will go the sea. It has been calling for me, since before Aragorn claimed my heart. “But,” Legolas swallowed and tears fell from his blue eyes "I want my child to come with me."

Gimli smiled sadly and asked, "When were you planning to tell me that you are with child?"

“On our 5th anniversary. But now, I do not even see the point in telling him," Legolas replied. He removed the tiara that he received from the king. Then he removed the chain that held his pendant; and let it fall to the ground.

"Gimli, I have one thing to ask from you."

Legolas gave him the tiara and said, "Give this to the king, I’m sure that he will have a use for it very quickly; and Gimli, thank you for being my friend."

With that, the elf continued his journey. Gimli knelt and picked up the pendant, and carried it toward the entrance of the gates, with the guards following him. Gimli was helped off the pony by the guards, and he carried the tiara and the pendant in his hands.

The guards were following him toward the hall, and then left him at the doors.

"Good luck master Dwarf." Gimli nodded and headed toward the king's hall.

The king sat in his chair, watching the dwarf who held the tiara and the pendant, that he had given to Legolas.

Gimli noticed that Rúmil was there beside Aragorn, smiling, but Legolas was not there.

"Where did you get this pendant, Gimli?" the king asked him.

"Legolas gave it to me," Gimli replied, placing the tiara and the pendant on the ground. "He is no longer in Minas Tirith my king, and I will take my leave as well."

"Why did he leave? Our 5th anniversary is almost here." Aragorn asked.

"Aragorn," Rúmil turned toward him, and replied, "I believe that in our play we went too far. Legolas, your husband, saw it all happen in front of him, and you did nothing to stop it."

"What do you mean ' _our play_ '? Is it all an act to you?" Gimli was fuming. "I hope that you can save him, because he told me that he is heading to the sea."

"Oh Valar, what have I done?" Aragorn asked, picking up the items that Gimli had laid on the floor.

"You need to gain his trust again, and love as well, Aragorn.” Gimli stopped as he remembered something that Legolas told him, "I believe that your husband wanted to surprise you."

"What was the surprise, then?" Aragorn asked.

"Legolas is with child, your child." Gimli replied.

"Is he planning what I think he is?" Aragorn asked, fearful of losing his lover and the child that was growing inside him.

"Oh Valar, he said good bye to me as well, thanking me for being his friend. I should have gone after him and left the tiara and the pendant behind, He is worth far more than these,” Gimli sighed, and headed toward the door, leaving the castle, with the hope he might catch his friend and keep him from committing suicide.

"Should I come as well?" Rúmil asked.

"No, Rúmil, if he sees you with me, it will be a confirmation to him. He will think that I love you more than him." Aragorn replied, and kissed Rúmil for the last time.

"Well, it was fun as long as it lasted. I think that I should return to the Golden Forest. After all I have fulfilled the duty that you asked of me." Rúmil thanked him, and left the king's hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter. 
> 
> Beta: ellender - Thank you sweetie. I hope you are feeling much better.
> 
> All the remain mistakes are mine.

Aragorn mounted his horse, and the guards followed him as he tried to reach Gimli. When he did, the king waited for the gates to open.

"Gimli," Aragorn called as he passed through the gates. The dwarf, still on his slow-moving pony, irritated the king. Elessar had an offer for his friend, "Come, ride with me. It will be faster."

Gimli looked at him, and then he said in a disgusted voice, "I would rather ride with one of the guards than you."

Aragorn was surprised by his friend's tone of voice and yet he could understand why. Gimli noticed this as well. Aragorn’s lover was far away from them. They had no way of knowing if Legolas bothered to take his weapons with him or not.

The hills were no longer safe. The orcs kept butchering those who walked without guards and Aragorn feared that Legolas would find his death before he reached the sea.

"I do hope that he at least took his weapons," Aragorn mumbled. "I do not know what I will do if I lose him to the cruel Orcs.”

"I believe that he took his weapons, or at least his knives and sword. I did not see the bow, though," Gimli said as he remembered.

"Thank you, Gimli." Aragorn replied.

"Do not thank me, yet. You need to save him first and convince him that you do love him." Gimli reminded him.

 

……………...

They rode through the hills, riding fast and hard as they pushed their horses to the limit; to catch Legolas and bring him home.

All of a sudden The king stopped as he smelled something odd in the air; and yet there were only tracks in the sand.

"Aragorn lad, what it is?" Gimli asked as he noticed the king had found something hidden in the sand. Gimli tried to ignore the awful smell.

Aragorn dismounted from his horse, and knelt in the sand; seeing something shining on the ground. He picked it up, held it, and looked it over. 

"It is the knife that I gave Legolas on our 1st anniversary," Aragorn replied. "It’s covered with blood."

"We should move ahead," Aragorn replied, as he looked back at the sand. His eyes caught something that he had not seen before. "Gimli, oh Valar… He was crawling and bleeding…"

"How do you know that he was crawling and yet bleeding?" Gimli asked in wonder as he thought that it could be orc blood, but how the man knew that Legolas was crawling made him very uncertain.

"Gimli, can you see Legolas's tracks?" Aragorn asked. “Can you see the leaf marks on the sand?” When he realized that Gimli had not see them, Aragorn pointed at them, noticing that the dwarf nodded. "If you will follow his tracks, you could see blood seeping from his stomach, from the middle of where he is crawling."

"Oh, now I understand lad," Gimli mumbled, "Let us hope that Legolas survived this."

"What is that awful smell?" Aragorn asked. The smell was unbearable.

"I believe my king, that I found the source of that smell," one of the guards announced. "The tracks lead toward our prince’s dead horse, two dead orcs, and one that is still breathing, so far."

The king nodded, feeling his blood boiling both from fear and guilt of his beloved husband; not knowing if he was alive or not. He wondered if the child was still alive, or if he was lost in the battle. Aragorn knew that it was entirely his fault that Legolas ran away from him.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked, worried about his friend.

"I will be alright once I find Legolas. I just hope that the child is all right." Aragorn replied.

"I believe that you are not the only here that wants to see your husband alive and the child well,” Gimli agreed.

"Let me talk with the orc. Hopefully we will learn more of what happened here; and I hope that my husband is well, even though he is not in sight,” Aragorn thought aloud, his heart growing with fear. He did not know if he would see Legolas alive, or dead.

The guard held his sword at the orc's neck as his king came toward him.

"Where is he, orc?" The king asked.

"Where is who?" the orc snarled at him.

"The elf. Where is the elf?" Aragorn replied.

"Last I remember he was bleeding from here…" the orc pointed toward his belly.  
"You should have seen his face as we caught him by surprise; I just hope that I killed him properly," The orc smiled at him.

With that Aragorn removed his sword, stuck it in the orc's belly and pulled it out.

"We need to find Legolas soon. Who knows how gravely injured he is.” Aragorn return his sword to its sheath and walked toward his horse and mounted.

"We better hurry," Gimli growled, "You should have let me kill that horrible orc."

"What's done is done Gimli; our first matter is to find Legolas, my husband, alive." Aragorn reminded him.

"Good,” Gimli agreed, while mounting the guard’s horse. “Aragorn,” he told the king with a warning tone,” If you hurt him anymore, I will be the one that you should be afraid of."

"So, does that mean that you will stick around more and not leave as you once stated?" Aragorn asked the dwarf.

The king's eyes were on the trail of blood.

“Can you imagine me going while you have my friend hurting because of you?" Gimli asked as he glared at him.

"I am aware that it was my fault that I drove Legolas away from here and from me. I do not need your words to remind me of that fact." Aragorn replied sternly to him.

"That is good that you are aware of what you have done but would you care to tell me why you cheated on him, why you actually had sex with him?”

"I just wanted to see him jealous."Aragorn replied.

Gimli knew something was not right. Aragorn was hiding something from him.

"It is one thing to make Legolas jealous; but what you did; and I saw exactly what happened in front of my eyes. The words and actions make up for it?” Gimli mentioned.

"I know Gimli, I am aware that I messed up, and I truly hope that Legolas will forgive me…" Aragorn's eyes were weary with tears.

"It will take lots of time to regain his trust and love as you broke his heart; if you still have feelings for him, or do you prefer that elf?" Gimli dared him.

"I still have feelings for him." Aragorn replied.

Gimli knew what the man would tell him, but still he wanted to check the man's boundaries

"Do you mean for Rúmil? After all, it was him you kissed and cared for more than Legolas."

Aragorn glared at the dwarf as he replied, "Gimli, I believe that you should stop that right now," The king stared at his friend, "I get the point, and I do have feelings for Legolas, and I promise to act better and be the kind of husband he deserves."

Gimli nodded and smiled for the result he got from the king's answer.

............................

They finally got to the sea line. They could see it, but where was Legolas?

Gimli scanned the sand and the sea to see if Legolas was anywhere nearby, but he could not see anything, and hoped that Aragorn would find him. 

"Do you see him?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn pushed his horse, hoping to get to the sea line. But he saw there was no avail for him, and he decided to dismount his horse and run to the sand; hoping that he would see his husband in time.

Gimli, with the help of the guard, dismounted from the horse and followed his friend.

Aragorn knelt in the sand, trying to find the trail of blood with hope that it would lead him to his missing husband.

"Did you find the blood?" Gimli asked him, staring at the sand, hoping to help Aragorn to find it.

"Not yet, Gimli, but I will try to track. If we know which way he chose, we can find him easily."

Gimli scanned the sea line again, hoping to see Legolas in the sea, but then something caught his eye.

"I think that you should stop tracking now,” Gimli said to Aragorn, his eyes still on the spot.

Aragorn looked at his friend in wonder as he asked, "Did you see him?"

"Just look at the sea, and tell me if you can see him." Gimli replied. He needed the man to see it for himself.

Aragorn ran down to the sea, desperately wanting to find his lover.

He scanned the current with his eyes, and then he saw him.

The king quickly undressed himself, before he ran into the ocean.

"LEGOLAS…" he shouted, but the figure in the sea just kept walking deeper and deeper, not hearing his name being called.

Aragorn then raced toward the ocean. Both he and the figure were facing each other, staring at each other. The man could see the elf saying something, but he could not hear it through the waves around him. Then Legolas’ head disappeared from view.

"NO!!!" Aragorn shouted and began swimming to the spot where he had last seen Legolas.

The elf had just disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ellender - thank you sweetie.
> 
> All the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> A/N: Don't kill me, a fair warning... Evil Grin... :)

Aragorn dove into the sea, but he could not see his husband under the water and he resurfaced. He looked from side to side desperately hoping to see his lover. The sea was calm, too calm, like it received a present from nature.

It took away _his_ Legolas, and Aragorn knew that he should fight back and claim his lover. Bring him back to life and to his heart.

The king dipped into the water again, hoping to see his lover under the sea; and bring him back to the shore.

But the sea, as Aragorn dove down under the waves, was clear as a mirror; nothing was below, only fish and himself.

He came up again and swam to another spot; hopefully he would be able to save his husband.

The king dove in again and each time he went down. He went as deep as the sea would let him; before he broke the surface of the water, and inhaled fresh air.

Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Aragorn could feel tremors of defeat and was so cold, but he refused to give up. Not until he found his lover, his heart, his husband, the king would not give him up to the sea.

He swam to another spot that caught his eye as the rays of the sun marked the spot in the water. Then he dipped in the water, hoping that this would be the last time he would have to dive under the waves, and would find his lover. He barely had enough strength in him to continue looking.

It was his last chance before the sea would claim him, too. He searched below, blinking his eyes, hoping to see if Legolas was there, or lying on the ground. But the elf was not there. All of a sudden, something caught his eyes.

He saw blond hair tangled behind some rocks, and Aragorn had missed it. He swam towards the figure, still holding his breath, and saw his lover lay behind the rocks. He was covered with dead leaves, and he was holding his hands tightly upon his stomach.

Legolas's eyes were closed, sealed by the waves; beads of pearls that had been given by the sea.

Aragorn felt a tear roll down his face, as he was near his husband. He picked his lover up with great care. However, the dead leaves did not fall from Legolas’ form. Aragorn slowly tried to swim to the surface, while holding his husband's dead body.

When Aragorn emerged from the sea with Legolas, Gimli urged the surprised guards to help their king who was holding the prince. He was barely alive. Gimli shouted at them until the guards hurried to help the king.

Gimli was worried. Aragorn’s strength was waning while holding the motionless pale elf. He was afraid he might not just lose one friend, but two.

As the guards helped the king to the shore with Legolas, Gimli noticed the way Aragorn laid Legolas on the ground, moving his hand to brace the elf's face.

The guards quickly covered the king with the blankets they had.

"You need to save him, Aragorn." Gimli urged him.

"I cannot," Aragorn weakly said, "The Sea claimed him before me; but the least I can do is to give him a decent burial." 

"I cannot believe you. I thought that you loved him and would fight for him. After all, you could have let him die in the sea." Gimli muttered at him. Then he pointed out to Aragorn "by the Valar, you are a healer, so heal him!"

The king stared at the dwarf with surprise, having forgotten that he should take advice from a friend.

Aragorn sighed heavily and moved to face his husband’s dead body.  
He moved his hand to brace Legolas's face, softly kissing his husband’s lips, hoping that by giving him air he might get the love of his heart back. The king hoped that he would not fail in that as well.

The king continued it several times, until he could feel a pulse, All of a sudden, the prince was shaking and rolling, and water burst from his mouth. Only Aragorn could see Legolas’ blue eyes staring at him very fiercely. But the healer knew how ill his husband was, as Legolas laid on the ground, eyes still open for a restful rest.

While the prince was resting, the king decided to check Legolas’ wound. He tried to remove the dead leaves that were stuck under Legolas's hands and seemed to be stuck together. Aragorn did as much as he could to bring his lover's hands away from his stomach. Then he looked at the wounded area.

He could feel the heat that was coming from the wound, and his heart skipped a beat as the thought crossed his mind.

_The baby…_

Aragorn was worried, not knowing if Legolas could give birth, again. But the infection looked serious, so he would have to fondly take care of his lover.

The king still lay in the sand next to his lover. "I need blankets, a large piece of cloth to wrap the wound, and fresh water at once!" he ordered.

Once Aragorn had the items he needed, he started cutting slowly around the wound with his dagger. The king cleaned the wound, bandaging it. He knew when they reached home, that he would be able to treat it.

"I need a wagon. My husband could not survive the journey otherwise,” Aragorn ordered the guards and they obeyed him, leaving immediately.

"Is that all you can do, lad?" Gimli asked, noticing that no herbs were beneath the bandage.

"For now, it is all I can give him." Aragorn replied.

“That is all you can give him?" Gimli asked, not believing what he was seeing in front of his eyes

Daring was the tone of his voice, "What would you do if it was Rúmil – would you let him suffer and be in pain until he reached Minas Tirith?"

Gimli was shocked as he stared at his friend's face, noticing that Aragorn _did_ hesitate.

"If you cause more pain to Legolas, you will be at my mercy, and I am not that merciful," Gimli threatened. "If you do not want Legolas, then the sea was his only burial. And I fear that you will break the Elf’s heart again.”

Aragorn rose from the sand, still covered with the blankets. The king shivered from the cold. He stood facing the dwarf, and with a stern voice said to him "Do not threaten me Master Dwarf! I am a king and you should treat me like one."

"I will treat you as it pleases me. Since you were a mere man before your coronation, you _were_ once my friend." Gimli argued.

"I am still your friend."

Gimli was about to say something, but the guards showed up.

"My king, the wagon cannot pass on the sand. We could move Legolas slowly towards the wagon, but someone will have to stay by his side and tend to him. The road is not that smooth." One of the guards spoke.

The king nodded but said nothing.

"I will stay with Legolas." Gimli offered when the man did not answer.

Eight guards knelt around the prince, gently picked him up, and supported him as they moved him. They walked toward the wagon with Gimli on their heels.

The king was left with the rest of the guards and he used the time to change his clothes and dry off from the cold. He was still shaken from what Gimli had told him, and his heart was pounding hard. He knew that he had to make a decision soon, before it was too late to fix what had been broken.

The man had lost his baby as Legolas fought against the orcs. But what if Legolas had been too weak to fight because of the baby? It was his fault and he knew it. The king caused this to happen to his lover; the one that he had loved since before the war, had run away from him into the waiting hands of the orcs.

And yet, he remembered Rúmil…

The thought was forgotten as a guard brought his horse and helped the king to mount.

"Gimli is waiting, my King," the guard spoke. “Will the prince live?”

Aragorn did not know what to say. He just nodded and turned the horse away toward the wagon.

"Let's ride, we have a long way to go," The king ordered.

Gimli sat beside his friend, trying to make it more comfortable for him, and hoping not to harm him any further. He was in enough pain as it was. Gimli felt the heat of fever from Legolas’ face.

If Aragorn would give his husband more care; than Gimli hoped that Legolas would not die in front of his eyes, yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: ellender. The remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> \--
> 
> If only Aragorn had followed my script for him... you know the rest... :)

After three long days with not much rest, they all arrived at the gates. Aragorn felt someone looking at him.

Once the gates were open, Aragorn let everyone in his company pass him, and he saw Gimli glaring at him.

King Elessar stared at Rúmil, "I thought that you left."

"I did leave, but then your guards came looking for me, to tell me what had happened. So I had to come back." Rúmil explained.

They rode side by side, and Rúmil could not help staring at Aragorn from time to time. He was curious to know if Legolas was still amongst the living.

Once they got to the entrance, the guards helped the king to dismount. Rúmil dismounted as well, and followed the king inside.

As they walked down the hallway, Rúmil could not stop himself from pinning the king against a wall and kissing him slowly, and Aragorn lovingly kissing him back.

Rúmil broke the kiss and smiled at him, "I missed you, lover."

"I missed you too Rúmil,” Aragorn told him and moved his hand to brace the elf's face.

"Is it true? Did Legolas lose your baby?" Rúmil suddenly asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I do not know. I need to check his wound and heal him." Aragorn replied, facing him, giving him a quick kiss before he entered the room.

Rúmil followed the king into the room, noticing the glare that the dwarf shot at him. He stared at the form in the bed, and the blood saturated bandage on Legolas's belly.

"Is he going to be all right? Is the baby going to make it?" Rúmil asked with concern.

"I honestly do not know, but you can stay in the room." Aragorn replied.

Once Aragorn slowly removed the blood saturated bandage, he cleaned the wound and put herbs on it to heal it, covering it with a new bandage. He looked back at Rúmil.

"Are you done?" Gimli asked him harshly.

"Why?" Aragorn asked him back.

"I need to speak with you in private." Gimli replied.

"Rúmil, you can stay in the room with Legolas, while Gimli and I speak outside." Aragorn softly said to Rúmil.

"Do you think it is a wise move to leave Rúmil with Legolas?" Gimli asked him, "You need to make up your mind – who do you love? Your husband or the march warden? You need to choose!"

Aragorn looked at Rúmil, and then at Legolas, not knowing who to choose, and why he needed to choose right then, anyway.

"When he awakens let me know. I will be outside", Aragorn told the march warden. Before he left the room, he planted a kiss on Rumil’s lips.

Once Aragorn was outside the room; he noticed the dwarf's face, and he could see the hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want, Gimli?" Aragorn asked him.

"I want you to think hard of whom you love the most in your heart. Do you love Rúmil or your Legolas? You also need to think of the consequences. How would it affect Legolas? Your marriage? Have you ever thought of that?" Gimli asked. In his heart he hoped that Aragorn would get some sense into him.

Legolas deserved better, and Aragorn should know that.

Aragorn did not think at all about what Gimli had pointed out to him. He did not care about it at all. He had his lover in one hand, and his husband in the other. Life was good to him.

He did not know why he should think of Legolas’ happiness. Legolas after all gave up his title, and stayed with him. He was nothing but a mere elf; nothing like Rúmil, the hottest ...wait, where did this word come from? Aragorn smiled, and repeated this word in his mind as he thought of the hottest march warden that had ever entered his life. 

Even though it was just to play his part, to see Legolas jealous.

The act was now long gone, as he was in love with Rúmil.

Gimli left him, noting the changes in his friend's mood. He was just hoping that this would not kill Legolas inside.

Aragorn returned to the room; watching both his lover and his husband.

"Did Legolas lose your child?" the march warden asked.

"It is quite possible, but when Legolas awakens I will do more checking." Aragorn replied.

"Gimli, you stay with Legolas while I talk with Rúmil in my room," Aragorn stated, "If there are any changes, send a guard to let me know, otherwise do not disturb me!"

Gimli nodded, hoping the king had made the right choice. But the way that he saw it, Aragorn was making a grave mistake.

If that is how Aragorn felt toward Legolas, Gimli thought, while watching his best friend, he should have left him in the sea, instead of opening his heart once again to more pain.

Legolas deserved better, and Gimli knew it.

\--

**At Legolas and Aragorn's bedroom…**

Once they entered the bedroom, the door was slammed shut, and Rúmil did not waste any time. He pinned the king against the wall and kissed him, his hands working fast as he undressed his lover. They still had not broken the kiss. He touched Aragorn's skin, feeling the heat. 

It was supposed to be an act, but Rúmil had feelings for him, and he knew that Aragorn did too, as he had observed Gimli and Aragorn talking.

The kiss was broken as both gasped for air. Aragorn led his lover toward the bed. “I need to be inside of you Rúmil… I missed you so much."

Rúmil kissed him. He had yearned to hear his lover say those words to him.

"I missed you, too."

Rúmil lay on the bed, still wearing his clothes, smiling as he watched the king move toward him.

"You are supposed to be naked by now. What are you waiting for?" Aragorn asked.

"I have been waiting for you. Could you do me the honor of undressing me?" Rúmil taunted his lover.

Aragorn smiled and moved closer to his lover, removing one robe after another. He threw them on the floor, while his hands roamed every inch of the elf’s skin, feeling the heat. He lay upon Rúmil's body, feeling the march warden's cock rubbing against his. He was in heaven.

The king lowered his body toward the march warden’s cock, noticing how hard it was, so he thought to give Rúmil some pleasure.

Aragorn caressed his lover’s cock softly with his hands before he took it in his mouth. Hearing Rúmil moaning with pleasure helped Aragorn ease the pain in his heart.

Sucking the cock to the root, he moved his hands to feel Rúmil's body. The heat was still there. He could see the flush upon the march warden’s skin.

Rúmil arched his back; enjoying the feeling of Aragorn's tongue on his cock. It felt wonderful.

"Aragorn…" Rúmil moaned, "I am ready, _oh Valar_ , I do not wish to come now, I wish to come while you are inside of me."

Aragorn gave a last suck from the cock, while his fingers worked on the march warden’s hole, stretching it. He knew that his lover was ready, then.

"I am going to take what is mine," Aragorn told him, as he situated himself between Rúmil's legs, "But first I need you to be ready for my cock, I do not wish to hurt you."

Rúmil held his legs, giving more access for the king. He moaned as a tongue touched his hole, and then a finger slipped inside him while Aragorn continued rimming the hole. He stretched it as he added another finger, and smirked as the elf moaned with pleasure. Waves of heat covered him as he touched his body.

The king was happy.

Aragorn removed his fingers, looking at his lover watching him with love in his eyes. His mouth was open, and he whispered words to him.

Aragorn then pushed his manhood slowly inside the wet and stretched hole, as he watched his lover. Once he was inside, Aragorn started to pound the elf slowly as his body leant closer to the elf, kissing his skin, sucking his neck; leaving a mark upon it.

Rúmil arched his back, giving his lover more access to get deeper inside him. His legs tightened around the king's waist, not letting him go. "Faster… love… Faster…"

Aragorn pounded into him as fast as he could, savoring Rúmil’s wet body and scents of nature, and hoping not to harm the elf.

Rúmil cried louder as Aragorn hit the spot, crying out in pleasure, moaning for Aragorn.

The elf could feel his body shaking as his cock stirred all of sudden, letting him know that it lived. Rúmil was still shaking, as Aragorn buried his manhood inside of him.

"Oh Valar… Aragorn…" Rúmil moaned with pleasure, feeling Aragorn's hands on his cock, rubbing it till the white cream spread all over his and the man's body.

Then Aragorn gave a shout of release, as he spread it inside of Rúmil. He could not let go until he felt empty, and then he only removed his cock slowly, feeling his lover underneath him.

\--

Gimli was not pleased with Aragorn's intentions at all, but he could do nothing about it for now. He hoped that Legolas would not face the same heartache again, as he knew how deeply it would hurt the elf.

Betrayed twice by his husband would cost Aragorn more than he believed.

\--

Two hours later, the guards knocked on the bedroom door to let the king know that Gimli wanted to talk to Aragorn. After relaying the message, the guards left.

"We better see what is going on outside then, lover, "Aragorn suggested to Rúmil, as he kissed Rúmil on his lips. They sat on the edge of the bed ready to dress.

"I do hope that Gimli will not kill me. What did I ever do to him?"

“You love me, and I betrayed my husband." Aragorn replied.

Rúmil crawled on the bed toward his lover and kissed him.

"You had better dress, my hot warden, and we should seek Gimli to see what the rush is all about." Aragorn grinned at him as he put on some leggings and turned around to find his shirt and the king's robe.

While Aragorn walked around, Rúmil was starting to feel very hard as the king’s pants seemed too tight.

"Rúmil? Really, you want another round so soon? You better dress, lover, making love will be much later, and you should save your strength." Aragorn smirked at him as he finished dressing and watched his naked lover.

Rúmil took his time dressing, knowing that the king was watching him, as he covered his ass with his guard's robe. He put a shirt on that covered some of Aragorn's marks on his chest; though one mark was to be seen, he hoped, by Legolas.

Rúmil wanted Legolas out of Minas Tirith and out of Aragorn’s heart.

As they left the bedroom and walked down the corridor toward the healing room, the door was open and Gimli saw them He glared at them as he motioned toward the form in the bed.

Legolas was alive and turned his body slowly toward them, watching them both stand close to each other.

"Aragorn…" Legolas called softly.

Aragorn hurried toward his husband's bed. He noticed Legolas flinch at his touch but he paid no attention to it.

Rúmil walked toward Legolas, but stopped as he reached Aragorn, embraced him, and kissed him softly on his cheek. The elf noticed the frown that marked Legolas’ face. He smiled at him and then whispered in Aragorn's ear.

Gimli noticed the scene in front of him; wishing in his mind that he could kill Rúmil and get Aragorn and Legolas together to sort out the matter, without anyone there to add more suffering to the couple.

"Is… this… what my heart means to you…? Aragorn?" Legolas asked weakly, not knowing what his role was now, since Rúmil stood there grinning at him.

Legolas could not feel his baby anymore; he thought that maybe he was not a good husband to Aragorn. He lost their baby.

Aragorn did not reply to the elf, he only checked the wound and cleaned it.

There was heavy silence in the room, but if glares could kill, Rúmil was certain that Gimli would do it with no regrets.

"How soon is the elf going to be out of here?" Rúmil asked, breaking the silence.

"You should have let me die in the sea." Legolas weakly said to Aragorn, feeling empty inside.

Noticing the fresh mark upon Rúmil's neck, Legolas knew that he had lost his lover for good. He wondered if Aragorn had saved him only to save his baby.

"The baby is gone, Legolas." Aragorn told him.

"I wish to be alone," Legolas told them, noticing how quickly Aragorn and his new husband left the room. Gimli stared at him, not knowing if it was better to leave his friend alone or to stay with him."You too, Gimli. I need to think, please."

Gimli nodded and left the room, closing the door.

\--

Once the couple reached the bedroom, Rúmil asked his lover, "When are you going to banish him?"

"After he recovers. Why, my love?" Aragorn replied and kissed Rúmil on his lips as he pinched the elf's ass.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" Rúmil asked him.

"Of course," Aragorn replied, "Is there something you are not telling me? Is this why you came back?"

"It is, but I also have deep feelings for you." Rúmil answered.

"What is it, Rúmil?" Aragorn asked.

“I think that I am pregnant.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late.
> 
> War in my country, and I couldn't concentrate with the sirens.
> 
> Beta: ellender - Thank you sweetie.
> 
> The remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Are you certain, my love?" Aragorn asked, softly touching his lover's belly. 

Rúmil nodded, cupped Aragorn's face, and kissed him passionately.

Hearing familiar noises coming from the other side of the door, Aragorn told Rúmil, "I seem to have forgotten to cancel the anniversary celebration, with everything that has happened recently.” The king noticed the frown on his lover's face. "Maybe we can use it to our advantage. We could remove Legolas as my husband and coronate you instead.” 

“What do you say Rúmil, will you marry me?"

Rúmil nodded, tears suddenly welling in his eyes, gently rolling down his face.

"I will, Elessar. I mean I do." He smiled.

"Good then,” Aragorn took Rúmil's hands in his, "I should let the guards know of the new situation. And you my love, need the rest. Another round will be soon. You can count on it." He kissed him before leaving the room.

Rúmil lay happily on the bed. Now he had everything that he had ever dreamed of. He would no longer be a guard, but would be treated like royalty. He would be royalty.

The plan had worked. Legolas was no longer a threat to him.

\--

_While in the healer's room…_

Legolas stared at the ceiling; knowing that he had lost Aragorn’s love forever, and every hope of ever getting it back. The man had hurt him deeply, and had betrayed him even as he was in his sick bed.

He knew that the guests would be coming soon, as the party for the anniversary should be the day after tomorrow. Legolas assumed that Aragorn would let the guests know about the new arrangements for his crown and his banishment from Minas Tirith.

The door was opened slightly, and Legolas could see Gimli peeking around the corner at him. The dwarf stared at him with fear or concern in his eyes. Legolas did not know which.

Gimli noticed that Legolas saw him, as he opened the door. 

"Forgive me for intruding, my friend. I just wanted to let you know that guests have started to arrive and are asking for you."

"Thank you, Gimli," I do not know what I would have done without you; you did so much for me already without being asked. I know that my life in Minas Tirith is over, and I will be ordered to leave once the coronation is over."

"I will join you lad wherever you want to go." Gimli told him and sat beside his friend.

There was a knock on the door that broke the silence.

Legolas looked at Gimli, motioning him to open it.

Gimli was surprised to see Éomer there, watching Legolas in concern.

He let him in and shut the door.

"Greetings, Prince Legolas of Gondor and Gimli son of Glóin,” Éomer bowed lightly to them

Gimli stopped him and said, "There is no need to bow my friend."

Éomer nodded and sat on a chair close to Legolas, and Gimli who took another chair.

"Are Faramir and Éowyn coming?" Gimli asked.

"They will not be coming, my friends,” Éomer replied, smiling. "My sister is expecting, and Faramir would not want to risk it."

"I might come to visit them soon, before…" Legolas said weakly as Gimli spoke, "Do not go there lad."

Éomer watched the elf and the dwarf, noticing that Gimli was glaring at Legolas. He wanted to talk about something else.

"I have heard rumors and I do hope that they are mistaken," Éomer caught Legolas's blue eyes. "If it is all right with you, may I ask what happened?”

Legolas looked at Gimli who nodded. Gimli explained it to Éomer as Legolas rested, wondering how the man would react to the news.

Once Gimli finished telling him the whole story, Legolas noticed how Éomer’s mood changed from calm to agitated.

"How dare he hurt you like this?" Éomer said furiously.

"You are not the only one asking that of my friend. You should step in line if you wish to kill Aragorn." Gimli replied to Éomer.

"I have been blessed to have a friend like Gimli," Legolas said weakly and very sadly. "I should probably have been left in the sea, with my dead child."

Éomer leant closer to Legolas, his finger on his lips. "Do not even think of it Legolas, It’s an awful thing to dwell on."

Legolas could feel the warm breath of the man on his face, and he wondered if Éomer cared about him, or if it was because of his king, Elessar.

"But it's true. Besides Gimli I have no one, I feel like damaged goods. I know that the last year I had with Aragorn was for nothing. I do not even know if the king had any feelings for me as he made love to me. And the child. I am nothing without my child." Legolas’ voice broke as tears escaped his blue eyes.

Legolas could not face them so he moved himself away, sobbing quietly.

Gimli motioned Éomer to leave the room with him. Éomer closed the door, and the dwarf spoke to him. "I am very concerned about him, lad,” Gimli sighed heavily."Once Aragorn bans him from Gondor, he might attempt to find death again. I do not think that he has any strength left to live."

Éomer and the dwarf looked back at the closed door and sighed. "I heard from the guards that King Elessar is going to remarry Rúmil.” Gimli nodded at the words. "When the time for the coronation arrives, I believe that we should leave at once. I do not think it would be wise for Legolas to see it.”

Gimli smiled at the man's words. He was fearful and uncertain that the lord of Rohan might wish to hurt his friend as well.

"I will talk to Legolas tomorrow, and in the meantime, my friend, keep Legolas safe." Éomer told him, and walked away.

Gimli nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He sat on a chair, as the dwarf tried to comfort his friend.

Watching Legolas break down was too much for him. It pained him to see his friend like this.

\--

Aragorn watched his lover as he slept. It was morning, and he had woken up lustful and needy.

He removed the covers slowly from Rúmil's body, and touched the elf’s soft hands.

Rúmil awoke as the man touched him. He moaned and Aragorn took advantage of that to kiss him passionately as their bodies collided with each other. Their cocks rubbed together, and their hands entwined above their heads. When the kiss was broken, they held hands lovingly.

"I see that you missed me very much my king," Rúmil told him as he moaned in pleasure, when the king bit his nipple. "I can't wait to be your husband.”

"I can't wait for it myself; holding you, being inside of you, and holding our child." Aragorn told him and kissed him with love, as his hands were trailing toward Rúmil's and his cock, rubbing them.

Rúmil arched his back, feeling his lover's warm breath upon his skin. "I need you now lover, I cannot hold it any longer."

“Cum for me, my husband…" Aragorn taunted his lover, as he rubbed Rúmil's cock. The elf moaned with pleasure as the white cum spilled from his length into Aragorn's hand.

Rúmil shuddered as the white cum kept spilling and then he could feel the man's tongue licking it. He was aroused by the sight and feel.

Rúmil smiled to his lover, soon-to-be-husband. Aragorn did mention the word, and he was pleased.

"I think that I should say that word more often, my-husband- soon-to-be." Aragorn grinned at him.

"Let me touch you, my love," Rúmil said to the man."I want you to take me, and I want to suck you.”

Aragorn laid on his back, watching his lover climbing on him, planting kisses all over his body. Then he moved his head toward the man's cock, while his was over the man to suck his cock.

Aragorn was never that lustful to see Rúmil suck his cock to the root as he licked the elf's length and got him ready.

The man licked his fingers as he moved Rúmil's ass toward his mouth so he could rim it, before entering one finger to stretch the hole.

Rúmil continued sucking his lover's manhood, while Aragorn rubbed his cock with one hand. Aragorn rimmed his hole, and then slipped one finger inside.

The elf moaned and sucked faster as the finger moved inside of him; the sensation was amazing, "More, give me more…" he begged.

Another finger slipped inside him, joining the other finger.

"This is so good Aragorn, _oh Valar_ ," Rúmil moaned and licked Aragorn's cock. "I am ready my-husband-to-be."

Aragorn could feel his fingers moving inside the stretched hole. He noticed how his fingers became wet, though he loved how the elf moaned with pleasure.

Rúmil kept sucking Aragorn's cock to the root, then he pulled away, moaning loudly.

"Oh Valar… Aragorn…" Rúmil moaned and turned his head, eyes locked on Aragorn's grey eyes. "Please love, be inside me when I cum."

The man removed his fingers slowly from Rúmil's wet hole, and said, "Sit on my length, love. I want to see your beautiful face."

Rúmil turned around as his ass rubbed his lover's cock near his anus.

Then Aragorn slipped his cock in Rúmil’s hole, and he took it all. His legs were near Aragorn, as he moved his hips upon it.

Rúmil arched his back as the first sensation hit him. His lover’s cock was pounding into him slowly and deeply. The elf could feel himself drawn to pleasure as Aragorn's hands moved his body closer to him.

The heat, the touch. Rúmil could swear that he heard his lover calling his name in the heat.

Aragorn held him tightly as he kept pounding into him, then he rolled Rúmil softly on the bed, holding him and wanting to never let go.

Their bodies were covered with beads of sweat. The heat and the release of the orgasms were close.

"Right there…" Rúmil panted hard, his breathing faster, as the pleasure grew in him. "Right there… _oh Valar_ …"

Aragorn smiled and continued thrusting into his lover, stealing kisses from the elf for each thrust. His body shuddered, as white cum stuffed Rúmil's hole. Then he pulled his cock out and lay beside his lover, while rubbing his cock hard to get a release.

Aragorn moved his hand and matched his lover's rhythm in the rub, smiling at Rúmil as he could feel him coming, milking the white seed upon his hand.

Rúmil breathed faster; and tried to settle his breathing down to calm himself.

Soon they were cuddled in bed, napping, gathering their strength for the night before the coronation.

\--

Later that day, Aragorn walked side by side with his lover, eyes locked on each other, full of love as they smiled.

The guests gathered at the party to enjoy the union of their king and his new husband. Some of the guests stared, confused by the man’s choice.

The king gave Rúmil one last kiss before heading toward the guests and leaving his lover to do the same.

Éomer noticed when the king and the elf entered the room. He sighed heavily before heading toward the man.

"Your majesty," Éomer bowed, "Are you certain that this is what you want?"

Aragorn looked at him. "I am certain. I have found what my heart has been seeking. I found love."

"What about Legolas?" Éomer asked.

"He will be banished from Minas Tirith after the coronation," Aragorn stated firmly, his eyes searching for his lover. When he did not see him, he told Éomer that he needed to search for his husband; and for Éomer to enjoy the party.

Éomer looked around, noticed that Gimli was there, and tried to get the king’s attention for a talk. But Rúmil was nowhere to be found.

He walked down the hallway where Legolas was, and the door was ajar. He peeked his head inside the room, and noticed Rúmil talking with the elf.

Éomer did not like what he saw. Legolas seemed frightened and Rúmil was laughing at him?

"What do you want man?" Rúmil asked and faced him.

"My king is looking for you Rúmil." Éomer replied, eyes still locked on Legolas who did not move from his spot since Rúmil left his side.

Rúmil nodded and left the room, closing the door.

Éomer hurried toward the elf's side, softly moving his hand upon Legolas's face."What did he do?"

Legolas did not reply, he only stared at the ceiling. He wished that the sea would take him again. He did not wish to get rejected, yet again.

The door was opened and Gimli walked inside, "I just saw Rúmil leaving the room." The dwarf watched as the man tried to embrace Legolas. "Did Rúmil hurt him?"

Éomer looked at the dwarf as he replied, "I do not know, he won't say anything."

"Legolas, lad," Gimli called but the elf showed no response. That hurt the dwarf, even though he continued trying, "What did he tell you?"

The only response they got from him left them completely shocked, "I should be dead."

"No, lad, you should not think of it."

"I agree with Gimli, my friend," Éomer told him and asked with concern, "is it because of something Rúmil said to you?"

"Leave me alone… please…" Legolas asked weakly, feeling that the ground was falling in. His heart ached for the loss.

\--

_The coronation day…_

The king and his new husband came to the hall to read their vows in front of their guests.

Elessar wore a white robe, Rúmil who stood near him wore a blue robe, and they held hands.

The crown was placed on the king’s head, and the tiara was placed on Rúmil’s.

The elf smiled, and noticed Legolas was in the area staring at them.

Gimli noticed the exchanged glances. Legolas was now shaking, but the elf was not yet ready to go.

Legolas turned to look at his lover. Aragorn was smiling at his new husband, not paying any attention to the Mirkwood prince staring at him.

"We need to go, Legolas." Éomer told him, trying to eliminate the bad thoughts that kept the elf occupied as he looked at the couple.

One single tear left Legolas' eye.


End file.
